Fanart Ficlets
by Rai Science
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles based on pieces of fanart I found particularly engaging. The cover image will be the fanart that inspired the newest drabble.
1. Take What You Need

Author's Note: The first in a set of short drabbles which will be based on fanart, all unrelated unless otherwise noted. This one is an AU set after the Classic season of the anime, under the premise that each of the Shitennou were reborn in the spot where they died - Nephrite and Kunzite descend into their former Kingdom to find their lovers. This is what happens once Nephrite finds Jadeite.

* * *

"Jadeite, Jadeite – look you little energy sucker, open your eyes right now!"

The voice is frantic and loud, practically ringing in his ears. It's just like Nephrite, always demanding attention and focus... never caring when people who-work-long-hours are trying to sleep... can't he see how tired he is?

"Jadeite!"

"...whattya want..." The sound is tired and weak, barely a whisper; talking makes him realize just how dry his throat is and he coughs hoarsely, sending spasms of pain down his chest. One cough leads to another, and another, and by the time the fit is over he's completely exhausted and has nearly forgotten his rude companion.

Almost.

"I _want _you to open your eyes," he can hear the rough growl from above him but he doesn't move, and he's only vaguely aware of hands moving him, shifting him to lean against the solid man behind him. "Come on, Jade, open your eyes for me. We both know you're awake, come on, you can do this."

Blue eyes slit open wearily, but the sight isn't what he expects and Jadeite can feel himself begin to tense up as he sees the other man for the first time. The uniform of gold and white had been replaced by one of greyish-blue and yellow piping, a long cape the color of desert sandclasped to his shoulders, rather than the more familiar brown. Glancing at Nephrite's face, he can see that the familiar blue eyes almost the same – the whites tinted a pale blue, the sort of which the blonde normally saw only in the mirror.

"...Neph?" He heard himself ask hesitantly.

Nephrite doesn't answer the implied question, though relief breaks clearly over his face. "Thank the heavens," he murmured roughly, pulling Jadeite closer. "I was starting to fear I was too late."

Too late? This was all far too confusing and Jadeite didn't care for it. "Too late for – ugha – what?" He demanded through another fit of coughs. This time the burning in his throat and chest didn't fade and he dug his fingers into Nephrite's sleeve, leaning against him as another fit followed, each spasm making him gasp for breath and shake.

"Stop trying to talk, you're still too weak. Don't tell me that crystal rattled your brains Jade, you're telling me you can't feel how drained you are?" The words are harsh, but concern practically drips off them. Crystal? Drained? What is he -

And suddenly, as if thinking of it intensified the pain, he became aware of an intense, terrible pain in his throat, his chest, his heart – like a fire, burning inside of him, hungry and wrathful and demanding that it be satisfied. Jadeite may have cried out, but if he did the blonde was unaware, caught in the grip of agony. He forced it back as much as he could, vaguely aware of a hand stroking his back, holding him close as tried to think of something beyond the burning thirst.

Looking up at Nephrite again he became aware of something else – the thin, pale web of energy that surrounded him, flowing just under the skin. It was a familiar sight and right now it called to him like a siren song. The blonde leaned closer, utterly forgetting Nephrite and his voice, his concern, as he focused on that tantalizing, healing web. Licking his lips slowly, mouth just over the pulse point, he could see the life throbbing there, just begging for him to come and feast.

Before he could take even a tiny bit he was shoved back, Nephrite's hands gripped tightly around his shoulders to keep a space between them, The seer didn't seem angry – if anything, he looked amused.

"You really thought that was going to work?" He demanded, sounding as if he were hiding laughter. "It's a good thing you're practically frozen or I'd take that as an insult."

Ignoring the words, Jadeite tried to lean closer again, gaze flickering between the unfamiliar-familiar eyes and the web of energy still calling to him. "Neph, please..."

"I'm not going to starve you, Jade, but if you were thinking clearly you'd see just how bad taking to eat from my neck would be." Snorting, the brunette stood, pulling Jadeite up with him. The blonde sagged against him, head on his chest and instinctively he tried to pull at the energy again, this time with his own. Energy rose between them, lifting from Nephrite's chest and sinking in, the cool rush of it soothing the burning, an almost earthy touch to it all -

He was jostled again, pushed back, the connection breaking. He snarled wearily and looked up at Nephrite again with a glare.

There was an almost panicked look in the other man's eyes, sweat beading down his neck and face. "Not. There," he said through gritted teeth. "Jade. Please. Let me help you and _stop trying to kill me_!"

The resounding anger and worry there broke through to him finally and he stopped struggling. The faint taste of energy had only made the thirst burn hotter, hungrier. "_Please_," he whimpered.

A gruff noise, before a white gloved hand took his own. "I didn't say you couldn't have any," he heard distantly, but Jadeite was focusing on the glowing energy pulsing beneath his hand. He didn't wait for more verbal permission, fingers wrapping around Nephrite's wrist tightly as he started to absorb.

Light glowed dimly between their hands, rising from the sleeve of Nephrite's jacket and starting to spiral up Jadeite's arm slowly, sinking under cloth and flesh to meld with his own, weaker flickers of energy. Bright blue eyes slipped shut as Jadeite took more and more energy, head lowered as he focused, a hand on the small of his back all that kept him from losing balance.

"Just like that," he heard from somewhere over his shoulder. "Nice and steady, take what you need Jade."


	2. The Garden of the Lady Beryl

The garden is quiet, peaceful. The perfect place for someone to come and enjoy solitude, away from piercing gazes and whispering voices.

All the court had been forced to agree that the Lady Beryl was purified, but that did nothing to stop their gossip or their cruel words. The Prince and Princess, soon to be King and Queen of the country already calling itself Crystal Tokyo were too merciful, they said. Beryl was too dangerous, they said. Already, some whispered, the Shitennou were being drawn to her side and surely that was proof of wrong-doing.

This garden, the only one of its kind – white roses, white tulips, it was a place of greenery, or purity, soiled by only one sight – the flame red hair of the woman taking shelter in its peace. The people of the court found the garden, with its stillness, its pure white flowers, eery, sad. They said it would be better to make it like the others, a mix of flowers, a riot of colors.

It was the only argument the Lady took place in, and her first victory at the court – another source of rumor, of course.

Sitting at one of the two swings, Beryl drifted slowly, the long green dress she wore covering her frame, touches of purple embellishment the only hint of the queen she had once been. Her expression was one of quiet sorrow and exhaustion. Tied to the swing beside her, a white scarf, dancing in the wind. A promise that her companion would return quickly.

The scarf, a gossamer thing more fitting for a woman and than a man, was not her only company however. Beryl could feel his presence, watching her from the corner of the garden and knew that _she_ was with him. An almost bitter smile crossed her features, the sadness dimming not one bit.

With all their kind words, all their pretty speeches, the young women knew all to well that the royal leaders of Crystal Tokyo did not truly trust her. Why else would they watch so closely, unless their intent was to drive the knife even deeper. For the Prince and Princess, the soon-to-be Monarchs of this country – and Beryl had no doubts that soon it would be the world – were husband and wife, the rings borne by their left hands unmistakable proof.

The sight of the ring on that man's finger was often a source of quiet misery for the red-headed woman, though her pride kept her face a calm mask in all places but this simple garden that had inadvertently become hers.

Some of the more romantic members of the court said that she pined away for him, ever lonely and quietly despairing at the sight of the man she loved in the arms of his rightful wife and true love.

They were fools. Beryl may have been saddened, heart-sick once upon a time, but she had never in her life broken. Lied, tortured, maimed, and killed yes – but Beryl had never broken and it would take more than a hopeless love to break her now.

Quiet footsteps heralded the return of her companion, and when her lips turned up, it was with genuine pleasure. Zoisite took a seat on the lonely swing, nimble fingers untying his scarf.

"My apologies for keeping you," he smiled impishly. "It took longer than I had anticipated to find the others."

"Oh?" She asked quietly. In the distance, she could sense Endymion and Serenity moving away, though she was unsure why. They had listened in on the pair before, continued to watch them in the past. Why – and then strong hands placed a coat over her shoulders, and she understood. Kunzite walked past the pair, leaning against a nearby tree as she watched them swing. His gaze, she noted, stayed on his Prince, though he didn't move to follow them.

"Kunzite was leaving shift," Zoisite explained with a sparkling, mischievous smile. "And I thought it only proper that a lady such as yourself should have some protection as you enjoy this lovely garden. Jadeite and Nephrite will join us soon enough; Jade is bothering the Lady Jupiter again."

Beryl chuckled faintly, one gloved hand covering her smile, as was only polite. Zoisite's grin widened and even Kunzite smirked faintly

This, she knew, was why the Prince and his Princess fled. Why their smiles were always the slightest hint nervous, their eyes watchful. The Four Shitennou of Elysion followed their orders, carried out their commands, yes.

But it was for the Lady Beryl that they smiled, relaxed. It was _she _who would win their hearts, and all the court knew it.


End file.
